RosarioVampire:Fulmination
by Gh0stL0veSc0re
Summary: Fulmination: a violent explosion or a flash like lightning. This phenomenon. Will it further his chance at a new beginning, or will the lightning obliterate all? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons.


**Author's Note: **

Greetings, and welcome to my fanfiction. I've been putting this story together from plot ideas that I've had bouncing around in my head for a while, so here's my attempt at bringing my visions to you. Just to clarify, the plot begins right around the start of the Season 2 manga (and will probably follow much of the plot. At least for now). I am also fully aware that this first chapter commits the unspeakable horror of *gasp* revolving around an OC! Oh dear God what are we going to do? In all seriousness though, just because I'm putting an OC in the story doesn't mean that everyone else in the original cast gets cut out. This first chapter just provides a bit of back-story for my OC and shows how he ends up at Yokai Academy (I'd rather not just throw in another OC that's just a "shell," without any sort of explanation/description of their character or personality at all. That would be boring.). I promise we'll get to the academy and the other characters we all know and love next chapter. And, who knows, some of them just may make an appearance before that…

Pairings for this story are a definite Kokoa x OC, and either Tsukune x Moka or Tsukune x Harem (perhaps feedback will help me decide). The M rating is for violence, language, and possible lemons (again, feedback may help decision-making). Anyway, that's probably enough rambling for now. Time to get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own _Rosario+Vampire_. Ikeda Akihisa does. I just own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosario+Vampire: Fulmination<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The black Land Rover swept like a shadow through the damp, rainy streets on the outskirts of Tokyo. Kicking up a mild spray of mist, it deftly weaved through the late-night traffic between it and its destination. Within twenty minutes the large SUV made its way into the parking lot of a quaint hotel, the tinted bulletproof windows obscuring the vehicle's occupants from any curious bystanders.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Rover, Ian Hanover finished comparing the address displayed on the screen of his cell phone with the one on the vehicle's GPS. Satisfied, he flipped the phone closed as he accessed the small communications radio on his ear.

"We're here," he addressed his team through the radio. "Check your gear and weapons. This is the reason we came to Japan, boys. Let's get this over with quick and easy, no mistakes. We move in three." Hanover made a quick check of his own equipment: sedative syringes; SPAS-12 shotgun loaded with taser slugs; a Smith and Wesson Model 500 magnum revolver holstered at his hip; and, for safety's sake, a Kevlar bulletproof vest. Satisfied with the condition of his gear, Hanover stepped from the Land Rover into the rainy night.

Standing at 5'11" and weighing in at 215 pounds, the dark-haired Hanover struck an imposing figure as he addressed his team. The other five men, armed just as heavily as he, were members of a private bounty hunting agency under Hanover's command. Each man was a trained killer, an expert at takedown and elimination tactics, and ready to take on any hunt, no matter how dangerous. The group had tracked this particular target across Japan for months, nearly giving up after losing the trail in Tokyo. However, one of Hanover's connections in the area spotted a possible match and tracked it. For a hefty sum of money, Hanover had received the target's last known location: the hotel that his team was now parked at.

"Now, I know you've already read the target's dossier, so I'm not going to bore you with details on him," Hanover stated in his commanding, militant voice. "The plan's simple: the hotel has two side-entrances, so I need one man to enter at each door to cut off escape routes. The rest of you are coming with me through the main entrance to sweep the lobby. After we're sure that no one of importance got out, we meet up and sweep the rest of the hotel. Remember, the target's Caucasian, so he should be easy to spot in a place like this. Whoever he is, he represents a considerable investment for our contractor. So we _have_ to take him alive. We do this job right, boys, and we're made for life. Now let's move."

The team separated, moving towards their positions at the entrances to the building, eager to finally have their prize. Hanover, however, couldn't help from feeling uneasy as he walked toward the sliding doors marking the hotel's entrance. _$20,000,000 to bring in a kid,_ he thought. _It just doesn't make sense._ At 34 years of age, Hanover was no amateur in his line of work. He knew how to spot a scam when he saw one; but Chrysalis, the business which had posted the job, had been completely forward with him. There was no contract to sign, no hidden catch to cheat him out of the money. All he was given was a dossier and a warning to take caution. _Still,_ wondered Hanover. _The target's only 16, what could one teenager do to get that kind of price on his head? _

Hanover and his three companions strode through the sliding door into the lobby, ignoring the hotel's patrons and staff staring at their weapons. The lobby was the quintessential hotel foyer: bearing a soft, inviting cream-colored paint job and cozy furniture which off-put Hanover. He had always hated places like this: they were much too homely.

Hanover confidently made his way across the lobby floor, his wet boots squeaking against the polished tile. He began a visual scan of the lounge adjacent to the foyer. For all he knew, his target could be hiding amongst the oblivious bystanders who had yet to notice the bounty hunters. _It doesn't look like…no, wait. THERE!_ Hanover's eyes snapped to a lone figure seated at the far end of the lounge, dressed in a simple brown jacket and dark blue jeans. Reading a book, his back was to the heavily-armed bounty hunter. _Blond hair, just like in the photo, _Hanover analyzed. _He's seated, but his height seems to fit the description. Skin complexion… the room's too dark to be sure, but it looks lighter than any Japanese._ Hanover slowly walked into the lounge, trying to get a better view. As he moved, the target shifted, causing one of the overhead lamps to reflect off a necklace worn by the figure.

_It's him!_ Hanover realized. _The necklace proves it!_ The dossier he had been given explicitly stated that the target wore a small metal necklace at all times: he never removed it. The jewelry supposedly featured a circular pendant with a kanji symbol in the middle, but these features weren't visible to Hanover. _Even so,_ he reasoned._ The necklace, along with the other features…it can't be a coincidence, _concluded Hanover. He reached for his radio.

"Come in," Hanover spoke, more to the two men in the hotel's hallways than to those next to him. "This is Hanover. I have sighted the target in the lounge and am moving in for the takedown. Regroup at my position and give me support. Out." Hanover cut the transmission and grabbed the shotgun slung over his shoulder. Loaded with non-lethal taser slugs, the weapon would stun the target long enough for Hanover to subdue him and administer a powerful sedative via hypodermic syringe. From there, the only objective left would be to transport the prize back to Chrysalis and collect the reward. _Easiest $20,000,000 I've ever made, _thought Hanover.

With the rest of his team behind him, Hanover crept up to within ten feet of his target, switching off the SPAS-12's safety with a deft flick of his thumb. _One shot. Point blank,_ Hanover reassured himself. _Right to the center of mass. One shot, and it's as good as done._ Hanover raised his shotgun and took careful aim at the oblivious youth.

_One shot, and it's all over._

Hanover's finger slid over the trigger.

_One shot, and you're rich beyond your wildest dreams._

"Sorry, kid," Hanover sneered. His target's head snapped up in surprise, but Hanover was too close to victory now to let any movement break his concentration. "You lost."

_NOW!_ Hanover pulled the trigger.

The shotgun let out an almighty roar it spat out the slug with deadly precision. At such a short range, it would be impossible to miss.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Minutes Earlier<strong>

Kieran looked up from his book once again, shaking his head to clear the blond streaks of hair from his vision. The girl was getting up to leave now. She glanced over at him, her long black hair flanked by two ponytails sweeping to the side, and gave him a bright smile; and then she was gone; leaving the lounge empty, save for him.

_Oh well,_ thought Kieran. _Not like I have time for a girl anyway. Not now at least._

And yet he couldn't shake her from his head, there was something strange about her presence that put him on edge. _She _was _staring my way for a good five minutes, _he mused. _But I guess that's to be expected. Not many foreigners would stay alone at a place like this, and none who are my age._ _And what was with her clothes? You don't usually see someone wearing a long skirt and a corset, especially during the summer. Guess she's just into cosplay or something._

Kieran was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the hotel's doors sliding open.

_About time,_ he thought, playing with his necklace's medallion with his fingers. _I was beginning to wonder if they'd show up at all._

Kieran smiled. He knew that anyone looking for him would easily spot him at the back of the lounge, and he didn't need to turn around to know that the hotel's new occupants were the ones after him. The sound of their heavy combat boots squeaking on the linoleum floor was by no means loud, but to one such as Kieran, they were a tell-tale giveaway. The ruse had worked perfectly! Now he just had to wait for the right moment! Kieran had chosen to forego bringing a weapon, not wanting to cause a scene. He closed his eyes and listened while pretending to read a book that wasn't his. He couldn't afford to turn around now.

Over the course of years of extensive training, Kieran had perfected using his hearing to glean information about surroundings that he wasn't able to see. Focusing on his assailants' wet footsteps squeaking on the tiled floor, he was able to determine the men's position. _Three or four of them behind me, from the amount of steps,_ he guessed. The footsteps stopped. _Now they're at the center of the lobby. Maybe they've seen me._

He heard talking. Low pitched. Kieran couldn't make out the speech, but it sounded like the voice was giving orders into a radio! _So they _have_ seen me. And the radio means there's more than this one group. Best to be cautious,_ he concluded.

The squeaking footsteps resumed, coming ever closer. _One man this time, _Kieran thought. Suddenly they stopped. _He's still moving,_ he determined. _He's reached the carpeted lounge now, _determined Kieran. _No more footsteps to go by. I need to listen for anything._

Out of the silence of the empty lounge, Kieran heard a quiet, metallic click. _The safety on a gun!_ He thought. _Such a typical way of taking a target, will they ever learn? _The atmosphere of the lounge thickened, the man was right behind him. _I'll only get one chance at this,_ thought Kieran. _If I move too soon or too late, I'm done._

The man behind him finally spoke. "Sorry kid," he sneered in the most cynical way. He raised his gun at Kieran's back.

_The idiot spoke to me! _Kieran was incredulous. _If I wasn't sure of the fool's position before, than I am now! Just a little more, then I can move!_

Kieran turned his head slightly as the man prepared to fire. Listening closely, he waited for the coming shot. _Move as you see the muzzle flash, _he told himself.

"You lost," his assailant spat as he pulled the trigger. At that moment, Kieran inhaled sharply, entering a state of increased reflexes. His eyes snapped open, and time slowed. In the darkness of the lounge, Kieran was able to see the muzzle flash light the area for a fraction of a second, followed by a revolving shotgun slug flew lazily out of the weapon's barrel. He ducked to the right, just as the taser slug flew straight through his previous location, smashing into the solid back wall of the lounge. Kieran twisted out of his seat, his feet and hands hitting the ground in a sprinter's position as the noise of the gunshot, delayed and distorted by his increased speed, reached his ears.

_First, close the distance! _Kieran shot forward at the man. He reached his assailant before the man had time to realize that the initial shot had missed.

_Next, the disarm!_ Kieran grabbed the shotgun's barrel with his hand, twisting the weapon out of the man's grasp.

_Now! Incapacitate! _Kieran leapt upwards, smashing his right knee straight into his assailant's jaw. He felt the bone break. Then, still in midair, Kieran grabbed the man's shoulders, pulling himself up over the man and letting go with one arm to twist around behind him. Before his enemy could react, Kieran had his arm around the man's neck, using him as a human shield against his other comrades, who now had their weapons pointed straight at Kieran. The entire routine, starting from the dodge of the taser slug, had taken less than three seconds.

Pulling his newfound shield's revolver out from its holster, Kieran held the cool metal of the barrel to the man's head. The oversized magnum was the length of Kieran's forearm and weighed nearly five pounds, yet he held the pistol in one hand like it was a toy. He quickly took in the position of the other bounty hunters, just in case further fighting broke out. By now, the gunfire had caused any bystanders to run from the lobby. _Five others, all in a row, _Kieran thought. _Too easy._

"H-how?" The man mumbled through a broken jaw, more to himself than to Kieran.

"How what?" Kieran smoothly mocked, seizing a chance to demoralize his opponent. "Are you asking me how you've gone from you shooting at me to being in this rather unfortunate position?"

The man nodded.

"It's simple," Kieran explained, addressing the other bounty hunters as well as the one in his grip. "I pre-empted your attack. I led you on a merry chase all across Japan, lulled you into a false sense of superiority, made you think I was the one running. In reality, I was just waiting for the right moment to strike. You didn't honestly think I would stay at a place like this and _not_ expect to be attacked, did you?"

The men remained silent.

"Tell me your name," Kieran ordered his human shield, jamming the revolver harder into the side of his head. "It's difficult to have a conversation when you don't know the name of the person you're talking to."

"H-Hanover," the man stammered, partially from fear and partially from the pain of his shattered jaw. "Ian Hanover. Th-Th-That's my name."

"Excellent." Kieran said. "Now then, Hanover, we're going to have a nice chat about _why you're here._ The Chrysalis Agency sent you here, didn't they?"

"Y-yes. Yes they did," Hanover shakily replied.

"You can calm down, Hanover," Kieran reassured. "I'm not going to kill you; at least, not yet. Now I want you to listen very closely to me. Can you do that?"

Hanover quickly nodded, still extremely wary of the weapon held to his head.

"Good," Kieran smiled. "Now what you're going to do is you're going to have your men field strip their weapons and toss them away. They can put the pieces back together later. Next, you're going to let me walk away, and you're not going to follow me. Trust me, I'll know. And finally, I want you to go back to your bastards of employers at Chrysalis, and tell them I said: 'My only demand is for these pursuits to stop. No matter what you do, you won't ever get me back. I can kill any number of these pawns you keep sending. ' It's not that hard, really. Will you be able to do that for me?"

Tired of being held hostage, Hanover roared at his men, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! FIRE! SHOOT HIM!"

"Wrong answer," Kieran said, sending Hanover sprawling towards his comrades with a swift kick to the back. Revolver in hand, Kieran dove to his left. Time seemed to slow once again. Instinctively, Kieran fired five shots mid-dive, using the Smith and Wesson's heavy recoil to sweep his fire in an arc across the bounty hunters' positions. His aim was perfect. Each .50 caliber round slammed into its target's head, smashing straight through skull and brain and exiting through the other side as a pulpy mixture of blood and gray matter was splattered onto the wall and floor. The men's bodies crumpled to the floor as Kieran spun and landed on his feet.

"One left," Kieran stated as he swung the revolver to point at Hanover, who was frozen in place on the ground. The once proud mercenary had been reduced to a cowering heap of a man. "You're a fool, Hanover," lectured Kieran. "And now you're going to pay for it with your life. It's too bad, if you'd simply complied, I would have let you live."

Kieran pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Kieran paused. Inspecting the Smith and Wesson, he opened the weapon's chamber. Hanover's choice of sidearm was unique indeed. Because it was chambered to such a large caliber, the Smith and Wesson only held five rounds. Kieran was out of ammunition.

"Seems you're luckier than I thought," Kieran laughed as he walked toward the still motionless Hanover. "And after all, it _is _cruel to kill someone who can't fight back. Looks like you get to live. This time, at least."

Crouching down, Kieran pulled Hanover into a sitting position, unclipping the holster from Hanover's belt and taking the Model 500's extra ammunition and speed-loaders. "You know, I generally don't like firearms," he said more to himself than Hanover. "But I'm perfectly willing to make an exception for such a well-made weapon as this."

Turning his attention to the tranquilizer syringes on Hanover's belt, Kieran quickly grabbed one. "Ah, this'll work," he said. "Seeing as I can't have you following me..." Kieran jabbed the needle into Hanover's neck and pressed the plunger down. Hanover tensed for a few seconds before the tranquilizer took hold, relaxing his muscles and clouding his thoughts. The man collapsed, unconscious.

Kieran turned his attention to the other five bodies. _Geez, what a mess,_ he thought. _And then there's the problem of all the people who heard the gunfire. Stupid bounty hunters. The police'll probably be here soon. Time to get the hell out of Tokyo._

* * *

><p><strong>Yokai Academy<strong>

The high stone ceiling and pillars which formed the structure of the office gave the entire chamber an imposing, baroque feel, much like that exuded by its resident. The Hades Lord Tenmei Mikogami was seated at his oversized wooden desk; all of his features save for his glowing eyes and perpetual smirk were obscured by his immaculate white exorcist robes. The Board Chairman of Japan's foremost high-school for monsters eagerly awaited an update on the latest potential academy student. Sensing a flare of youki outside of the heavy double doors of the office, Mikogami addressed the new presence.

**"Back so soon Ruby?"** he spoke, the exorcist's deep basso voice exuded the power the power he possessed. **"Do come in. I wish to hear what you've found."**

His request was answered as Ruby Tojo made her way into the dimly lit chamber, the very ends of her long and slightly tattered skirt dragged across the floor as she approached her employer. Curtseying to the Dark Lord, she began her report.

"I was able to locate your new prospect, Mikogami-sama," the witch stated. "But before I could make contact with him others came looking for him as well, and they were armed. You instructed me not to involve myself."

**"Thank you, Ruby," **Mikogami replied. **"both for the report **_**and **_**for leaving the situation to its own devices. From what we've seen, I sincerely doubt that any **_**human**_** foes will prove too difficult for the boy to handle on his own, don't you think? We'll just have to wait a little longer to acquire him."**

"I thought the same, sir," Ruby said. "But there was something else. As I was preparing to return to the Academy, I sensed three more flares of youki moving towards the hotel where we were. From the feel of it, they seemed to be hybrid Ayashi: a group of outcasts. I thought it best to return to inform you."

**"Hmm," **Mikogami's voice remained placid. **"Outcasts, you say? This complicates things a bit. A small band of armed humans would pose little threat to one such as him, but three hybrids? I don't think he could handle such a challenge at his current level."**

"Then what should we do, Mikogami-sama?" Ruby asked.

**"Why, we're going to help the boy, of course," **the headmaster said. **"I wouldn't want such a promising youth to meet an untimely fate." **He rose from his seat. "**However, it would be risky to only send you, Ruby, and judging by what you've told me, there seems to be no time to send for anyone else to assist. It seems that I'll be dealing with this matter personally."**

The exorcist moved forward, his robes billowing out around him. **"Come along, Ruby," **he said as he made his way to the doors. **"We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"**

* * *

><p>Kieran sprinted halfway down the tacky, cream-colored hallway until he reached his room. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the plastic keycard. <em>Come on, come on,<em> he thought as he fumbled the card into the door's slot, waiting for the mechanical whir of the door unlocking.

Kieran slammed the door open as he rushed into the small room, ignoring everything except his belongings. Before moving to confront the bounty hunters, he had pre-packed his only possessions, which now lay on the bed. Kieran eyed the two items: a large, black duffel bag containing extra clothing, toiletries, and money; and an elongated wooden case, about four feet long. Grabbing the duffel bag, he unzipped it and stuffed Hanover's Smith and Wesson inside before slinging it around his shoulder. Kieran tucked the case under his arm and exited the room, making his way back to the lobby.

As he rounded the corner that led into the foyer, Kieran froze. The sliding doors at the other end of the room opened, allowing three men to enter. Each figure was clothed in the exact manner as the others: dark jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, the only difference being the sweatshirt's color. The middle figure's was jet black, while the one to his left wore darkened grey and the third a faded navy. All of them kept their hoods up, completely obscuring their faces.

"So," the black figure rasped. "You thought those other weaklings would be the end of it? We have business with you as well, boy."

Kieran sighed. "I don't have time for this." He said while dropping the duffel bag from his shoulder and flicking open the latch on the case, preparing to open it.

Before Kieran could react, the one in blue had shot forward, planting a flying kick straight into his chest. Kieran dropped the case as he was sent sprawling backwards from the force of the blow. The blue figure turned and took his place at the other men's side.

Kieran sat up, clutching his chest in pain. _I can't be wasting time like this! _he thought. _I have to end this now! The one in black, he must be the leader. If I can eliminate him, the others should fall easily._

Regaining his footing, Kieran tilted his torso forward, preparing to charge. "My turn," he whispered, and rushed straight at the lead figure. By the time the man had assumed a defensive stance, Kieran was already across the room. Relying on his increased momentum from the charge, Kieran smashed his left elbow into the man's chest, right above the stomach. As the man's stance crumpled, Kieran followed through with a quick right-handed punch to the face before the charge carried him past the man.

"All right," Kieran turned to the other two men. "Who's next?"

His question was met with hysteric laughter at the black clothed man got back onto his feet. "You didn't honestly think that _that_ would be enough to finish me, did you?" the man asked.

_How? _thought Kieran. _His solar plexus was struck! With that amount of force, he shouldn't even be getting _up _for another ten minutes! What are these guys?_

"Your speed is… greater than I had anticipated," the man said. "But your strength is lacking. You may have been able to take down a _human _that way, but against hybrid Ayashi such as us, a strike like that is _nothing_!"

Kieran was shocked. _Hybrid …Ayashi? As in Yokai? He can't be suggesting that they actually _exist_, right? Monsters don't exist…. no, don't over think the situation. It doesn't matter what he is, what matters is that he didn't even _feel_ that blow. This is bad._

"Why are you here?" asked Kieran, playing for time. "Have you come for the bounty on my head as well?"

"A bounty? HAH!" cackled the man as his two companions moved to surround Kieran. "He thinks that we are motivated by petty cash!"

"But if you have no use for the money, then why attack me at all?" Kieran questioned.

"Because, _boy,_" the man said, his voice dripping with bloodlust. "My friends and I are driven by _you_, or rather, by _hunting_ you, and you have given us a good chase. You see, normal humans are so… fragile: they pose no challenge at all. But _you_, you're not exactly human are you now? No, _you're_ something else, like us! The three of us fighting against you… it will be the very best of killing."

_I may not exactly be human, but I'm definitely not one of you, _thought Kieran. _And I'm sure as hell not letting you kill me now!_

"But enough talk," said the black-hooded man raising his hand. As Kieran watched, it quickly morphed into a pale, bone-colored blade, protruding slightly farther from the man's sleeve as his original hand. His companions did the same; leaving Kieran encircled by the three of them. "It's time for us to begin."

_Shit, shit, shit! _Kieran frantically tried to form some sort of plan. He glanced at the wooden case, now lying at the far side of the lobby._ I can get by with hand-to-hand against opponents like those bounty hunters, but not against these guys! If I could just reach my weapon, I could end this right now!_

The first strike came from his left, the gray-clad figure! Kieran quickly twisted inward, using his forearm to catch the man's arm: stopping the attack without being hit by the blade. Rather than following through with a counterblow, Kieran stepped under the arm and whirled to face all three of his opponents, wary of leaving his back exposed. He assumed a defensive stance, preparing for the coming onslaught.

The next moments seemed like a blur as the hybrid Ayashi attacked, surrounding Kieran in a flurry of blindingly fast swings and kicks. Kieran's training took over his actions as he blocked and dodged every which way, occasionally lashing out in a quick punch or kick at his opponents.

_Focus on his attacks, predict his movement… and dodge! _Kieran recited the tenets of his combat training in his head as he leapt over another slash, spinning around as the motion carried him over the attacker. As his feet hit the ground, Kieran crossed his arms over his head just in time to catch an overhead strike from the black-hooded man. Grunting with the strain of resisting the man's immense strength, Kieran dropped forward, smashing his right foot into the man's throat in a vicious back kick.

As the Ayashi staggered backwards, Kieran was already gone, lost in the continuing whirlwind of slashes and blows generated by the other two men. Keeping on the defensive, he slowly began to feel them pushing him towards the wall of the lobby, hoping to corner him for the kill. Suddenly, a wall of fatigue came down on Kieran. _No!_ he thought. _Not yet! I can't stop yet!_

After keeping up such an extreme speed for so long, Kieran's body had no energy left.

His movement slowed, and the blows began to rain down. Kieran was mercilessly bombarded by lightning-fast punches, cuts and kicks from all sides, each one knocking him into the next. As the monsters' blades began to find their mark, it was all Kieran could do to keep from being cut to ribbons. Finally, a perfectly placed kick collided with the teenager's stomach. Kieran felt multiple ribs break as the blow propelled his body straight into the wall; the force of the impact left a large dent where he had landed. Kieran slumped up from where he had collapsed, his entire body aching in pain. The multiple cuts he had sustained stung, but worst was the agony from his chest that surfaced with every breath the youth took. Even so, the wound could have been worse; Kieran was lucky that his broken ribs failed to puncture his lungs.

"An excellent display of skill," said the black hood, moving to the teenager's broken body. "You did put up quite the fight: far better than most others. But it appears that even you are not invincible. Here is the end of the line. It's time for you to die."

Kieran stared defiantly at the man's face, still covered up by the hood. The hybrid ayashi raised his blade-hand, poised for the killing blow. Kieran closed his eyes, awaiting the flash of pain that would accompany his death…

_NO!_

_Not like this! Not at this man's hand!_

_I've come too far, too far for it to end now!_

_I'm not letting it end here! I can't die here! I don't _want _to die here!_

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Kieran's eyes snapped open as his assailant stopped in the middle of his strike. The man's face was illuminated, frozen in surprise. A pale, blue light emanated from the kanji engraved into Kieran's medallion. Instinctively, Kieran extended his right arm appearing to reach out towards the Ayashi, tiny sparks streaked across his hand.

Suddenly, everything exploded. A burst of azure lightning burst from Kieran's hand, directly into the monster's chest. The force of the pent up energy blasted the man off of his feet as the lightning arced through his body, darting outward to strike his companions, who were knocked backwards in a similar fashion. More bolts shot upwards to strike the fluorescent lights on the ceiling, blowing them out and plunging the lobby into darkness. The only light now came from the glow of Kieran's necklace and the sparks still dancing across his right hand.

_What is this!_ Kieran stood up. He felt as though his entire body was buzzing with an electric current. He could feel the energy, the _power_, shooting through his form, acting like an instantaneous stimulant. Kieran felt immediately rejuvenated; his fatigue and injuries from the battle were forgotten. Gone was the pain in his breathing, as well as the entire thought of his broken ribs. There was only a slight numbness in his hand at the point where the bolts had sprung from.

_This power… _thought Kieran, still in shock from the suddenness of its emergence. _It's… its amazing! I had no idea that I was capable of this!_

As he stood, Kieran focused on the newfound voltage coursing through his body. He relaxed, allowing the power to flow into his left hand as well. Arcs of electricity now danced around both of his arms before branching out further to form a crackling aura of lightning about his body

Now it was Kieran's turn to charge. As he reached his assailants, Kieran stopped and threw out both of his arms, sending a wave of pure electrical destruction out from his body. The room was lit up by the blast as it struck the three Ayashi, connecting with enough force to smash them _through _the walls of the lobby.

Kieran cut off the flow of energy to his hands, stopping the stream of blue lightning and dimming the previous luminance of the room. Moving by the light of still glowing pendant on his necklace, he made his way back to where his bag and case had fallen. As he picked up the items, the light slowly dissipated as the energized medallion faded back to its normal silver coloring.

The effect was as if someone had flipped off a switch.

The rejuvenating burst of energy that the pendant had supplied was immediately gone. Kieran's legs collapsed, no longer able to support his body. His stomach clenched, and his body broke out into a sickly cold sweat. The room spun as Kieran's head hit the floor, his vision slowly fading.

The last thing he saw through a dark cone of vision was three figures emerging from holes in the lobby walls, slowly advancing on his prone body. After that, the image simply became white, and Kieran slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The blinding aura of a teleportation glyph faded from the lobby, revealing the figures of Tenmei Mikogami and Ruby Tojo in the center of the room, standing between three hooded men and the unconscious body of a young teenager.<p>

**"Ruby, see to the boy,"** Mikogami ordered. Ruby hastened behind the dark lord, hoping that the youth was still alive.

The three hybrids approached Mikogami through the inky darkness, encircling him as they had done with Kieran only minutes ago.

"And just who the fuck do _you_ think you are?" asked the black-hooded man. "Come to take the kill that's rightfully ours I suppose?"

**"Hmm. I am… simply someone who you do not want to anger." **Mikogami coolly replied. **"And I have come for the boy, so I would ask you and your associates to please leave me to my business."**

"Are you hearing this?" the man now asked his fellow companions, completely ignoring Mikogami's imposing vocation. "He thinks he can pop in and take our prize from us." He now extended his hand into a blade once more, preparing to attack. "The fool will pay for his arrogance."

Mikogami reached into his pure white robe and withdrew the Rosary of Judgment. **"No, **_**you **_**are the foolish ones, attacking after you were given a fair warning. Your punishment is your own doing. Do not blame me for this."**

Clasping the rosary in both hands, Mikogami unleashed the full force of the youki of a Hades Lord. He was immediately surrounded by a swirling corona of white light, his exorcist robe flowing out around him. Before the three hybrids could charge, they were instantly trapped inside of individual sealing glyphs that Mikogami formed on the floor.

**"This is the end for you."** said the dark lord, raising the Rosary of Judgment above his head. Immediately, three blinding pillars of light shot upward from the three glyphs, fully illuminating the room with the brightness of two suns. As the aura consumed the three hybrids, the tops of the pillars flared outward, forming them into the shape of a cross.

Mikogami lowered the Rosary of Judgment and slipped it back into his robe. The light dissipated, plunging the room back into darkness. There was no trace that the three outcasts had ever existed.

The exorcist now turned to Ruby, who was using her magic to stabilize the boy's condition.

**"Is he badly harmed, Ruby?"**

"I'm not sure, Mikogami-sama," replied the nervous witch. "There are no fatal physical wounds, yet his body is barely responding. It's as if he has purged nearly every bit of energy from his body, but I don't know how."

Mikogami now strode over to the unconscious youth. His preternatural glowing eyes quickly noticed the pendant hanging from the boy's neck. As he knelt down and reached for the necklace, a tiny sparks began to play across the pendant, crossing into the Dark Lord's hand.

**"Ah," **remarked Mikogami. **"I do believe our answer lies here. Ruby, we must get him back to the Academy. I would rather give him the choice in the matter, but the circumstances seem to have gone awry. We will have to confront him one he heals. Once we return, I want you to take him to the infirmary, and then summon me when he awakens."**

"Yes, Mikogami-sama," answered Ruby.

As he prepared to teleport the three of them back to Youkai Academy, Mikogami couldn't help but to laugh at youth's situation. The teenager had been completely unaware of his true power.

**"It seems, my boy, that you are truly full of surprises."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yokai Academy<span>**

Kieran slowly faded into consciousness. Though his vision was still heavily blurred, he was able to make out the white walls and piercing fluorescent lighting of the room. His hearing hadn't fully returned either, but he could still make out the incessant beeping of what sounded like a heart monitor.

_A hospital?_ Kieran wondered. _Where? What is this place? No…wait. Concentrate on one thing at a time. I'm alive. Or at least I seem to be. That's the important part. The questions can wait until I can find someone._

There were voices as well, but they weren't speaking to him. He couldn't make out exactly what was said, only a few minor words and the mentioning of some sort of headmaster. The voices carried out of the room, and a door slammed shut.

Kieran's vision was becoming clearer now. He could see now that he was lying on a hospital bed. The room was very Spartan: it only contained his bed, a single chair, the beeping heart monitor, and an IV system. A single door led out into what seemed to be a hallway, it was impossible to see through the blurred glass of the inset window.

Upon inspecting his own body, Kieran realized that the IV was connected to his right arm, slowly injecting clear fluid into his body. Looking down at his torso, he saw that he was now dressed in a hospital gown; his clothes and other belongings were nowhere to be found. All that remained was the necklace, still secure around his neck.

Kieran panicked. He had nothing left in life other than what he had taken to the hotel. He threw the covers of the bed off of his body and sat up, intent on locating his possessions.

He instantly regretted his decision.

He gasped as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body. It felt as if multiple hot pokers were being lanced into his chest, right where his ribs had been broken. Kieran fell back down onto the bed, gritting his teeth in agony.

_Breathe, Kieran,_ he said to himself, taking in a deep breath. Again he repeated the lessons of his training. _You can overcome this. Pain is only a response of the nerves. You can override any nerve in your body._

Kieran willed himself to focus on the white-hot center of his pain: allowing it to flow into him. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the stabbing prods of his ribs subsided to a dull throbbing. Kieran exhaled, regaining his composure just as the shadow of a new figure appeared at the faded window of the door.

The door swung open, and two people entered. The first was a man, dressed in a flowing white exorcist robe. The hood of his robe rendered his face featureless, save for two eerily bright eyes and an equally disturbing smile. However, Kieran was far more intrigued by the young woman who followed him. Something about her seemed familiar…

_Wait!_ Kieran realized. _That's her! The girl from before: from the hotel! Just who are these people? Are they after me too?_

The exorcist gestured toward the chair at the other end of the room, and the girl took a seat. Something seemed wrong about this man to Kieran. Despite his simplistic manner of dress, he seemed to carry a presence that chilled Kieran to the bone. Turning to Kieran's bedridden figure, he finally spoke.

**"So, you're awake," **Kieran immediately recoiled at the sheer power exuded through the exorcist's voice. Even when speaking normally, the man carried enough force in his vocation to petrify the youth into speechlessness. He wasn't just chilling, the man was terrifying.

**"Come now," **spoke the exorcist. **"There is no need for alarm. You are in no danger here, though I assume that you have many questions for me."**

Kieran gave a curt nod, still wary of the new presence in front of him.

**"However, before I can give you answers, I will need to know your name. It is much easier to engage in friendly conversation when you know the name of the person you speak to, no?"**

Kieran supposed he couldn't refuse. After all, he had said the same thing to Hanover. "Kieran," he said quietly. "It's Kieran."

**"Excellent," **said the man. **"So, Kieran, I already have the answers to what I'm sure are some of your questions, so I'll save you the trouble of asking. I am Tenmei Mikogami: one of the three Hades Lords of the realm of Yokai, and Board Chairman of Yokai Academy, but you may simply call me 'Mikogami-sama' or 'sir.' My assistant here is Ruby Tojo. You were seriously injured, so we have brought you to the infirmary of Yokai Academy, where you have been unconscious for three days now. Quite a quick recovery, if I might say. I don't doubt that you're still in pain, but you've regained consciousness in a rather short amount of time."**

"Three days…" That explained the IV. Kieran wouldn't have been able to get any nutrients into his body without it. But something still seemed off to the youth. "Wait, your accomplice, Ruby, I saw her at the hotel, before I was attacked. Why was she there?"

**"You're a perceptive one," **remarked the Dark Lord. **"We've been tracking your progress for some time. As for a reason? Let's just say that you demonstrated true potential. I wished to see what you were truly capable of, and then contact you under much more personal circumstances. Your being attacked by a group of outcasts was quite unexpected. I apologize for not arriving to deal with them earlier."**

"Outcasts?" Kieran was confused.

**"Hybrid Ayashi, or 'monstrels' as they are sometimes called," **explained Mikogami. **"They are the result of certain cross-breedings within the yokai world, and are generally considered to be below 'true' yokai. As a result, they are generally cast out into the human world, where they tend to vent their anger by preying on unsuspecting humans. Apparently the particular group that attacked you caught word of challenging subject to prey upon. You were lucky that I arrived to dispose of them when I did. A minute later and you would be dead now."**

"… Thank you." Kieran replied shallowly. He hadn't realized just how close to death he had been. "Though I don't really remember very much of the fight. What happened to me back there?"

**"Ah, that brings me to the other thing I wished to talk to you about." **Mikogami turned to Ruby. **"Ruby, would you please step outside for a few minutes? The fewer who know of Kieran's… condition, the better."**

"Of course, Mikogami-sama," answered Ruby. She stood up from her chair and quickly exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

**"Now,"** said Mikogami, turning back to Kieran. **"Do you remember **_**why **_**you lost consciousness back at the hotel?"**

"Yeah, I…" Kieran paused. He remembered being attacked, but as for the details, he was drawing a complete blank. Concentrating, he reached for the details he thought he had, but his mind refused to grant him anything. "No. No, I barely remember anything. I remember the hotel, the attack, but beyond that there are only details. It feels like trying to remember a dream. When I think about it, I just feel… numbness, in my hand. Then… there was lightning, too. Electricity. I remember that. But that didn't happen until…"

Kieran stopped again. _Wait, the pendant on my necklace was glowing, wasn't it? Yes! It was! Could that be it? Is that what caused all this?_

"The necklace!" cried Kieran. He took the chain in his hand and lifted the circular pendant to eye-level. "That's what caused this, isn't it?"

"**Yes, you've remembered enough details for me to explain," **said Mikogami, reaching for the necklace. Grasping it in his hand, he gave the pendant a sharp tug, which yanked Kieran forward, but failed to dislodge the chain. **"This necklace cannot be removed from your person, Kieran. Do you know why?"**

"…No," replied Kieran nervously. "It's been there as long as I can remember. After 16 years, I just never paid attention to it anymore…"

**"Because it never served any function until now," **finished the exorcist. He released the pendant, letting Kieran fall back onto the bed. **"Listen closely. The pendant on that necklace is no decoration. It is a seal that keeps your true power locked away…"**

"Wait, wait, wait, stop for a moment," interrupted Kieran. This explanation seemed too far-fetched for him. "You're telling me that I've had the ability to conjure _lightning_ and I never know about it? There's no way. I'd have figured it out sooner."

**"Please, let me finish," **said Mikogami. **"Your necklace is a lightning elemental seal. This is determined by the kanji embedded into the pendant. Yours reads: **_**Ikazuchi**_**, or "lightning," so naturally I suspected its purpose, but your earlier recollection of your powers confirms my inferences. However, the reason you have never before experienced this power is because it takes a tremendous amount of willpower to break the seal. In your case, the extreme mental stress of being faced with death caused the seal to break in an attempt to give you the power to save your life. The problem with this was that you were inexperienced in handling your abilities. You tried to access too much of your power at once, and overexerted your body. After that, your body shut itself down in order to prevent you from killing yourself. If you hadn't been rescued, you would most certainly have died."**

Kieran took the pendant in his own hand. As the Hades Lord talked, the metal seemed as heavy as lead with the realization of the power he never knew he had. _What does this mean for me?_ He wondered. _Is everything I thought I knew about myself…a lie? I knew that I wasn't like other humans, but is it because I'm a monster?_

"So," he asked. "Does this mean that I'm like you: another monster?"

**"No!" **quickly replied Mikogami. **"And **_**that**_** is what makes you so interesting. You're far stronger and faster than any normal human. You are recovering from your injuries faster than any human could. You are able to access a supernatural power, like a Yokai, yet you are still human! You are a rare case, Kieran, and that is why I've brought you here."**

Kieran was stunned. He didn't know what to think. A human, yet one with the powers of an Ayashi: he was an outlier, an anomaly. He had never asked for this power, and yet he had received it anyway. The sheer amount of information that was dropped on him so suddenly had scrambled his ability to reason. Nothing seemed normal anymore, not in a world where yokai existed and _he _possessed supernatural powers like they did. Kieran still had yet to make sense of it all.

"I… I can still barely believe all this," he said to the dark lord. "I just need some time to absorb it all. I appreciate the explanation, but is there any way that I could just be alone for a while?"

Mikogami nodded. **"Of course," **he said, his voice expressing understanding. **"After all, you've gone through quite an ordeal, haven't you boy? However, before I go, I have a proposition for you."**

Kieran sighed. The conversation with the headmaster had dragged on far too long for his liking. "Um, ok. What exactly is it?"

Mikogami smiled. **"Like I said, I brought you here because you are a rare case. I would very much like you to attend Yokai Academy upon your recovery. It is a school for monsters, where you can learn to both control your new powers and adjust to the society that those powers will certainly bring you into contact with." **It wasn't a request.

Kieran was shocked. Just a few days ago he had almost been killed by a small group of monsters, and now the exorcist wanted him to go to a school full of them!

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," said the youth. "I barely lasted a few minutes against _three _monsters. How long do you think I would last in an entire _school_ filled with them? This place would be a deathtrap for me, and I'm respectfully not going to take that risk."

**"It is your choice," **laughed Mikogami. **"But where will you go if you leave: back to running away from bounty hunters, I suppose? And let's not forget about the outcasts. They're a very closely knit community, being ostracized from the rest of Yokai civilization. Three of their kin have been killed while pursuing you. Who do you think the rest of them will hold responsible, hmm?**

Kieran was silent. Even if he hadn't actually killed the three men, other outcasts would never think that a Hades Lord personally eliminated them. _He backed me into a corner from the beginning, _he realized. _I'm not going to be able to reason my way out of this._

**"That's right,"** said Mikogami, smirking as he read the realization on the teenager's face. **"And if you let slip your location back in the human world, you can be sure that many more than three outcasts will be after your head, and I doubt that I'll be around to help you next time. Yokai Academy is set aside from the outside world by a barrier of my own design. No one may enter or leave without my permission. I will not stop you if you truly desire to go, but I'd say it would be much safer to stay here, don't you think?"**

The words stung, but Mikogami was right. Kieran wouldn't last long in the outside world, at least, not until the issue of the three dead outcasts had time to blow over. _And I doubt that Chrysalis will give up on me so easily, _he thought. _But if what this exorcist says is true, then they shouldn't be able to come after me. Damn it, I don't want to be tied down to a single location, but do I really have a choice? No. No I don't. Looks like I'll have to make do with living here for a while._

"Alright, you win," Kieran answered the Board Chairman. "I'll stay. At least until I can move freely in the outside world. After that, I doubt I'll remain here for very long."

**"Excellent,"** replied Mikogami. **"As I said, you are free to leave at your own discretion, though I doubt that you will do so. Now, we'll have to get you assigned to a class. What exactly is your age?"**

"16, I think," Kieran said. "But just barely. I don't know what by birthday is…"

**"It is of little consequence," **the exorcist cut him off. **"16. Younger than I expected. You'll be put in the first-year class. The semester resumes this week, but due to your injuries you will remain in the infirmary until you have healed. It shouldn't take very long. You ought to be able to leave by the weekend. Don't worry about getting behind: all of the other students lost a number of months of schooling while the grounds were closed for repairs."**

Kieran nodded. _Repairs for what? _He wondered. After learning about the academy's true nature, he doubted that the need for repairs had been brought on by any technical problem. Though it wasn't a total loss: at least now he wouldn't have to worry about balancing his injuries with schoolwork.

**"As for your accommodations," **continued Mikogami. **"I'll have Ruby arrange a dormitory room for you. We recovered your belongings when we found you, so they, too, will be transported to your room."**

Kieran breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would have done if his possessions were gone. They were all he had left. The contents of that black bag and the glossed wooden case were literally his life. He would have been lost without them.

**"So, with that taken care of, I think I shall leave you to rest," **finished the headmaster. He turned and began to sweep towards the door. **"I will send Ruby to escort you to your room once you have fully recovered. Oh, and when you start classes here, do try not to get into too much trouble. I'd hate to see you getting into conflicts with other students."**

Opening the door, Mikogami moved to exit the room, only to turn back around and address Kieran once more. **"One last thing,"** he warned. **"I'm sure that you are anxiously waiting to experiment with your new abilities. Though I have no problem with that, be sure to do so in moderation. The seal has already begun to break..." **With that, Mikogami closed the door and was gone.

"Wait, I…" Kieran stopped and looked down at the finely linked chain of his seal. Just as the headmaster had said, a single link possessed the tiniest of cracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

Finally, this monster of a first chapter is over. I don't even want to think about how many times I went back and rewrote things (I started writing this sometime back in February), but it's OK now. The chapter is up, and now I'll be able to see how much you all like/don't like my writing. Looking back though, I can't help but think that I came on with too much in this chapter, and I had considered splitting it in half, but I didn't want to devote more than one chapter to ONLY my OC.

To answer some questions that I'm sure I'll be getting: I've intentionally kept you all in the dark about Kieran's background (What is he? Where did he get all of his abilities? What the hell is Chrysalis? Stuff like that). It'll all come into play later on. That's all I'm going to say about it for now. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are most welcome, I want to know what you think!

'Till next time

- Gh0stL0veSc0re


End file.
